EL PEQUEÑO TOM
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Un adorable personaje cuenta cómo comenzó todo... desde su propia perspectiva


**EL PEQUEÑO TOM**

Por Eiffel

_Mis manitas se aferraron al duro caballito que me echaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Afuera estaba oscuro, y hacía frío... no pude salir a jugar afuera. Los otros que se ven pequeños como yo se habían acostado a dormir, pero yo quería seguir jugando, así que bajé del caballito que ya empezaba a aburrirme, e hice muchos sonidos para que la señora gruesa y la otra con la cosa rara en la cabeza me prestaran atención. "Estás muy cansado, Tom", dijo la señora redonda de anteojos mientras sonreía. Ambas me hablaban con dulzura, y yo las quería mucho, pero cada vez que trataba de decirlo, no me salían bien las palabras, al menos no como a ellas, y terminaba haciendo esos sonidos extraños, aunque algunos de esos otros que se ven chiquitos también se expresan como yo..._

_Escuché un ruido fuera de la casa. ¡Alguien como yo trataba de decirme algo! Sólo los bebés teníamos ese lenguaje secreto para comunicarnos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Las dos mujeres que me cuidaban estaban ocupadas en otra cosa, así que no me quedó otro remedio que repetir lo que había comenzado a hacer esa semana: dar unos cuantos pasitos, aunque no tan rápido como ellas. Con mucha dificultad, y tratando de no perder el balance, coloqué un pie delante del otro, delante del otro, delante del otro, hasta que adquirí el control de mi cuerpo. ¡Ya no me caía como antes! Si seguía así, muy pronto podría cabalgar mi primer caballo de verdad..._

_Me asomé a la ventana. Apenas podía ver al exterior, pues había mucha nieve, blanca y bonita nieve con la que ansiaba jugar, pero las dos señoras insistían en que había llegado la hora de dormir. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo, cuando afuera dos bebés más pequeñas que yo me gritaban pidiéndome que hiciera algo... acaso no la estaban pasando bien jugando con la nieve? Una de ellas dejó de llorar, pero tampoco la oía reír, parecía que no le gustaba la nieve; pero la otra chillaba y chillaba, tanto que me tenía harto. ¿Por qué gritaba tanto la condenada, cuando yo moría de ganas por sacar mi caballito y convertirlo en un muñeco de nieve? Desesperado porque la muy gritona no se callaba, pensé en balbucear para que una de mis dos mamás saliera a calmarlas, pero sabía que sería inútil, pues ninguna de ellas sabía mi idioma, así que tuve que usar un último recurso: comencé a dar golpes a la ventana._

_La señora con la sábana en la cabeza me miró. "¿Qué ocurre, Tom?", preguntó con interés. ¿Por qué todos usaban la misma palabra... Tom... cada vez que se dirigían a mí? Pero bueno, lo importante era que al fin había llamado la atención de una de ellas, así que aproveché este momento de protagonismo y apunté, con uno de mis dedos, al lugar donde las dos quejumbrosas protestaban por estar en la nieve._

_Las dos mujeres que me cuidaban se acercaron a la ventana. "Debe haber visto algo allá afuera", dijo la gorda de los anteojos, y en un santiamén ambas estaban jugando con la nieve, al menos eso creo. Al rato, ambas entraron llevando un rollo de pan en cada brazo, ¡pero qué pan tan escandaloso! "Tom, ellas son Candy y Annie, tus nuevas amigas, a quienes deberás cuidar como si fueran tus hermanas", oí decir a la del mantel en la cabeza, aunque a decir verdad, no le entendí ni papa. "¡Gracias por habernos avisado!"_

_Ambas me miraban como si se hubiera acabado el mundo. ¿Qué tenía de especial que yo me hubiera quejado de la ingratitud de esas lloronas? En eso, la más ruidosa empezó a gritar, no sé si de alegría o de tristeza, y supe que había llegado a mi límite. "¡Eso no se vale!", grité, pero creo que mis dos mamás no me entendieron, debieron haber oído algo así como "Agugutata", porque la redonda sólo atinó a decir: "Oh, mire, hermana, Tom ya comenzó a balbucear de alegría por la llegada de nuestras dos niñas..."_

_'Hasta aquí llegué', dije para mis adentros, furioso de haber provocado, sin pensarlo, que ellas comenzaran a desvivirse en atenciones a esas dos bebés; y sin contener más mi frustración, abrí la regadera de mis ojos, y dejé caer por mi rostro esa lluvia salada que hacía que todos corrieran hacia mí._


End file.
